The Negative Tip
This is an episode of The Mario Show. Script Mario: (as a waiter) And may I collect your bill and your cash? Wario: Absolutely (hands Mario the bill) Mario: Why is the total 0 dollars? You gave a 100% tip. Wario: Look closely. It's a -100% tip. Mario: I've heard of lousy tippers, but this is just ridiculous. Your meal was 6 dollars! Waluigi: What? I forgot my wallet. Wario: So did I, so we found a loophole. Mario: Is that even legal? Wario: I dunno, my wallet's inside my couch. Mario: Well, I guess you aren't being charged anything, but if I go online and find out it's illegal, you're getting a strongly worded e-mail. I know where you live. Wario and Waluigi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (They both run off) Outside Wario: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Waluigi: If what you're thinking is we need to move to Alaska and change our names to Tony and Bill, then yes. Wario: I was thinking move to Florida and change our names to Anthony and Matthew. Waluigi: Dibs on Matthew. But wait, we don't know if it's legal. Wario: It probably is, so, sorry to pop your bubble, but you won't be changing your name to Matthew. I wanted to live in Florida, though. Waluigi: Awwww. I could do that here, though. Oh well. No skin off mah back. Well, I'll go get my wallet and give him the money. Waluigi runs off and gets his wallet At Waluigi's house Waluigi: Okay. (looks on his couch) Great. I've got my wallet. (takes out his phone and calls Wario) Hey Wario. Wario: You got the money, Waluigi? Waluigi: Yep. At Luigi and Mario's house Mario: Hey, Luigi. Luigi: Today, I went out to World 1 from New New Super Mario Bros. French Toast to collect some coins. Mario: That's a lot of coins. I can't even see you. Luigi: Dude, we collect these coins on the daily. We have our own skyscraper with thousands of hiding places for millions of coins we've collected, worth trillions of dollars. Mario: How come I've never heard of it? Luigi: I built it online today. Then I requested it to be built by a group of Goombas that grew hundreds of hands each. They built it in an hour. I don't know how. Mario: They have hundreds of arms. Duh. Luigi: So in order to spend the coins, we have to redeem them for 228 million dollars each at the bank. Then we'll put the dollar bills left over in the building. Mario: This is awesome! What's the address? Luigi: It's right next door. Mario (looks outside) Oooooh... Let's go count it. Luigi: Already did. We have $537,633,683,243,634.43 Mario: You spent some didn't you?\ Luigi: Yep. At the Wario Bros. house Wario: Great! Negative tips are legal. Waluigi: We're all good. Yay! Wario: Holy safety. Waluigi: I should always do that! Wario: HERE WE GO! Montage of Wario and Waluigi using negative tips. Wario: Waluigi, we've used negative tips so well, we ended up MAKING money from it. Waluigi: GENIUS Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show